simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
The Sims 2/kody
Wywoływanie okna konsoli Aby wywołać okno konsoli, naciśnij Ctrl + Shift + C. Jeśli okno nie pojawia się, wciśnij najpierw Ctrl + Shift + B, a dopiero później Ctrl + Shift + C. Różne kody *aspirationlevel # - zmienia poziom zadowolenia twojego sima (w # wpisz poziom zadowolenia wybranego sima) *aspirationpoints # - w trybie nagród ustawiasz ilość pieniędzy bonusu aspiracji (w # wpisz ilość pieniędzy w trybie nagród ispiracji) *SetHour # - ustawiasz godzinę (w # wpisz godzinę którą chcesz żeby była w tym momencie). *olik - sportowy samochód *kaching - dostajesz 1000 simoleonów *motherlode - dostajesz $50000 simoleonów *intProp maxNumOfVisitingSi - zapraszasz na przyjęcie wskazaną liczbę gości (zamiast # staw liczbę gości jaka ma przyjść na twoją imprezę). *aging off - twój sim nie będzie się starzał *aging on - twój sim zacznie się znowu starzeć *intprop censorgridsize 0 - pozbywasz się cenzury w grze (nie działa z dodatkami) *intprop censorgridsize 8 -przywracasz cenzurę w grze *twinzr2cute - masz bliźniaków (wpisać podczas ciąży) *stretchskeleton # - tworzy Simów bardzo wysokich albo niskich, w miejsce # wpisz liczbę do której sim ma wzrosnąć *expand - powiększa konsolę (po wpisaniu tego kodu dwa razy, zmniejsza konsolę) *help - pokazuje większość kodów *exit - wychodzi z okna konsoli *''boolprop TestingCheatsEnabled true/false''- włącza/wyłącza kod - więcej poniżej Więcej opcji Aby zyskać dostęp do jeszcze potężniejszych formuł, trzeba najpierw uaktywnić tzw. Tryb testowania oszustw. Aby to zrobić, wpisz boolProp TestingCheatsEnabled true. Teraz zyskujesz dostęp do opcji, o których wcześniej można było co najwyżej pomarzyć. Przede wszystkim, po wejściu do menu tworzenia Sima wciśnij Shift + N, zanim zaczniesz go tworzyć. Dzięki temu uzyskasz dostęp do kilku nietypowych karnacji skóry (Obcy, Zombie czy Manekin), a także do wielu nowych ubrań. Tryb testowania oszustw otwiera także wiele nowych opcji. By z nich skorzystać w trakcie zabawy, kliknij na Simie lewym przyciskiem myszy, trzymając wciśnięty klawisz Shift. Nowe funkcje to np. zmiana ubrania, ustawienie poziomu aspiracji czy ustalanie urodzin. (UWAGA - kod może wywoływać trudne do usunięcia skutki uboczne) Kody modyfikujące wygląd otoczenia * deleteAllCharacters- usuwasz wszystkich simów! (użyj w widoku sąsiedztwa). * Vsync on- zwiększasz efekty świetlne * Vsync off- zmniejszasz efekty świetlne * temperate- zmieniasz otoczenie z pustynnego na umiarkowane (użyj w widoku sąsiedztwa). * boolprop displayNeighborhoodRoads false- pozbywasz się skał i wież * boolprop displayNeighborhoodRoads false- pozbywasz się dróg * boolprop displayNeighborhoodFlora false- usuwasz wszelką roślinność z sąsiedztwa * boolprop displayNeigborhoodWater false- usuwasz wodę z sąsiedztwa * boolprop allObjectLightsOn true- przedmioty będą teraz ciągle podświetlone * boolprop displayLookAtBoxes true- widzisz, na co patrzy wybrany sim Kody ułatwiające budowanie * moveObjects on/off - w trybie budowania i kupowania swobodnie rozmieszczasz przedmioty, a za pomocą ikony ręki poruszasz dowolne przedmioty * boolprop lotInfoAdvencedMode true - wyświetlasz informacje o działce * boolProp displayPaths true - widzisz ścieżki, którymi poruszają się wybrani simowie * boolprop locktiles false - możesz ustawiać płytki podłogowe poza posesją * boolprop constrainFloorElevation false- możesz podnosić i opuszczać podłoże, nawet jeżeli znajdują się na nim przedmioty * boolprop showFloorGrid true - włączasz siatkę w trybie budowy lub zakupów * boolprop showFloorGrid false - wyłączasz siatkę w trybie budowy lub zakupów * boolprop ShowLotPackageFilename true - widzisz nazwę pliku, w którym umieszczony jest dom (UWAGA - kody mogą wywoływać trudne do usunięcia skutki uboczne) Sztuczki Rachunki Wpisz w oknie konsoli moveObjects on. Teraz za pomocą narzędzia dłoni podnieść, a następnie skasować skrzynkę pocztową. Listonosz nie będzie miał gdzie zostawić rachunków, więc zabierze je ze sobą, a beztroski Sim nie będzie musiał ich płacić. UWAGA: skrzynki już nigdy nie zdobędziesz. Pozostaje tylko usunięcie domu z całym terenem.(Kiedy w skrzynce został jakiś niezapłacony rachunek przychodzi komornik.) Darmowe jedzenie Zamów jedzenie i poczekaj na dostarczyciela. Kiedy przyjdzie, nie witaj go. Zajmij czymś Simy, by nie mogły odebrać dostawy. Dostarczyciel zadzwoni kilkakrotnie, aż wreszcie zostawi zamówiony towar i odejdzie. Teraz zgarniasz jedzenie. Za darmo! Istnieje jednak możliwość, że po jakimś czasie przyjdzie komornik. Pragnienia niemowlęcia Aby mieć wgląd w potrzeby, pragnienia i obawy wybranego niemowlaka, w oknie konsoli wpisz boolprop testingCheatsenabled true. Następnie naciśnij klawisz "Shift", kliknij na interesujące cię dziecko. Pojawi się opcja "make unselectable" - klikamy na nią, a potem to samo tylko że "make selectable". Wtedy gra automatycznie przeniesie cię na profil niemowlaka. Mamy dostęp do wszystkich opcji,również do "Set to brithday" (Wywołaj urodziny). Poprawa samopoczucia Wpisz w oknie konsoli MaxMotives. Twoi Simowie mają cały zielony pasek samopoczucia. Nie działa w podstawowej wersji gry i kilku dodatkach. Tajne stowarzyszenie (Tylko z dodatkiem Na Studiach) 1. Zadzwoń po taksówkę. 2. Pojedź na parcelę publiczną. 3. Poczekaj, aż pojawi się Sim, który jest specyficznie ubrany (czarny garnitur, ze znaczkiem na piersi). 4. Zaprzyjaźnij się z nim. (kontakt z nim musi przekroczyć 60-75). 5. Musisz się zaprzyjaźnić z trzema takimi Simami. 6. Gdy już się zaprzyjaźnisz, jedź do swego domu lub akademika - po godzinie 22:00 powinna podjechać czarna limuzyna, z której wyjdzie członek tajnego stowarzyszenia, który założy ci kajdanki i zawiezie Twojego sima do tajemniczej spółki. 7. Gdy już dojedziesz do celu, czeka Cię miłe powitanie i dużo atrakcji! Zmiana imienia 1. Wciśnij kombinacje klawiszy "Ctrl + Shift + C" i wpisz kod boolProp tesTingCheatsenabled true. Następnie przytrzymując "Shift" kliknij na jakiegoś Sima i wybierz "Spawn" i "Tombstone of L and D". 2. Pojawi się nagrobek. Następnie wybierz sima, któremu chcesz zmienić imię. Kliknij na nagrobku i wybierz "Rename Sim". Pojawi się komunikat, że przyszło na świat nowe dziecko - zachowaj spokój, nie przyszło na świat żadne nowe niemowlę! Po prostu wpisz nowe imię sima w pole. Po wciśnięciu "ptaszka" twój Sim dostanie nowe imię! 13 sposobów na pozbycie się sima. Jeśli chcesz uśmiercić niechcianego Sima, masz do dyspozycji trzynaście sposobów: 1. Utonięcie. - Budujemy basen, z samą trampoliną, albo z drabinką. Jeśli dajemy samą trampolinę, wybieramy niechcianego sima, klikamy na trampolinę i każemy mu wskoczyć. Kłopot w tym, że jeżeli sim jest tchórzem, zawróci z trampolinki, bo będzie bał się skoczyć. Jeśli dajemy drabinkę, nasz sim posłusznie wejdzie do basenu. Wystarczy wówczas wejść w Tryb Kupowania i sprzedać drabinkę, a następnie powrócić do Trybu Życia. Jeśli nie masz zamiaru czekać długo, do basenu wpuść sima z niskim paskiem energii. Kiedy Pasek Energii spadnie do zera, nasz sim zaśnie w basenie i obudzi sie za późno. Utonie i mamy go z głowy!! No można też iść do basenu z niskim paskiem głodu i straci kontrolę nad pływaniem zacznie wymachiwać rękami powoli schodzić na dół i Sim utonie Ciekawostka: Uśmiercony w ten sposób sim może pojawiać się jako niebieski duch zostawiający po sobie kałuże wody. '' 2. Spalenie. Wywołujemy pożar, najlepiej zostawiając na kuchence gotujące się jedzenie - każemy Simowi odejść i zająć się czymś innym. Zanim pożar wybuchnie, najlepiej uniemożliwić naszej "ofierze" wyjście z pokoju. Zamurowujemy wszelkie drzwi. Pamiętaj - nie instaluj wykrywacza ognia, bo zaalarmuje Straż AUTOMATYCZNIE!!! Kiedy już ogień zacznie strawiać wszystko, co stoi mu na drodze, sim zacznie panikować. Po prostu czekamy, aż ogień dotrze do niego, spali go i zostanie popiół. ''Ciekawostka: Duch spalonego sima będzie miał intensywnie czerwony kolor. '' 3. Zagłodzenie. Kasujemy lodówkę i telefon, lub zamurowujemy sima w zamknięciu. Możemy też po prostu w Trybie Opcji wyłączyć wolną wolę i przestać zajmować się Simem. Aby nie czekać długo, po prostu doprowadźmy wcześniej pasek głodu do niskiego stanu. W końcu sim złapie się za żołądek i padnie na ziemię. ''Ciekawostka: Sim, który umarł z głodu, może pojawiać się pod postacią przezroczysto-pomarańczowego ducha, który często będzie zaglądał do lodówki w poszukiwaniu jedzenia . '' 4. Porażenie prądem. Czekamy, aż w simowym domu zepsuje się jakaś rzecz działająca na prąd, np. ugniatacz śmieci, telewizor, czy komputer. Nie wzywamy jednak fachowca - naprawę zostawiamy w rękach sima, najlepiej z 0 punktów techniki. UWAGA! Jeżeli nasz sim będzie miał szczęście, może przeżyć i naprawić tą rzecz. W większości przypadków nasz Sim zostanie porażony prądem, usmoli się i zginie. Uwaga! Jak sim nie zginie po pierwszym razie nie poddawać się! Najczęściej umiera po 2 czy 3 porażeniu prądem. ''Ciekawostka: Simowe jako ofiary prądu pojawiają się w SimCity jako żółte duchy, które od czasu do czasu samoistnie rażą się prądem. '' 5. Strach. Wyprowadzamy naszego sima w okolice grobów - najlepiej w nocy. Kiedy zjawią się duchy, z pewnością zaczną straszyć naszego sima. Nigdy jednak śmierć nie następuje za 1 razem, najczęściej dopiero za 4 lub 5. Umierający Sim wrzaśnie ze strachu, złapie się za swój nadgarstek i upadnie na ziemię. A sim umiera. ''Ciekawostka: Duch sima, który nie przeżył ataku serca, będzie miał kolor różowy. '' 6. Choroba. Aby sim się przeziębił, należy kazać mu, aby przebywał w towarzystwie karaluchów, bądź innego chorego sima. O tym, że sim jest chory, poinformuje nas gra. Wtedy robimy wszystko, aby sim nie wyzdrowiał: nie bierzemy chorobowego, zmuszamy go do ciężkiej pracy, sadzamy go w towarzystwie innych chorych... Po ok. 3 dniach nasz sim umrze z wykończenia. ''Ciekawostka: Duch sima zmarłego na skutek choroby będzie miał kolor zielony. '' 7. Muchy. Talerzy po jedzeniu nie myjemy. Najlepiej zostawić je na podłodze i czekać, aż zaczną nad nimi latać muchy. Gdy będzie ich dość dużo, wprowadzamy naszą ofiarę do pomieszczenia z brudnymi talerzami. I czekamy, aż muchy z talerzy przerzucą się na naszego sima... ''Ciekawostka: Duch ofiary much będzie miał fioletowy kolor. '' 8. Spadająca satelita. Kiedy zapadnie noc, wybieramy sima, którego chcemy uśmiercić. Klikamy na dowolne miejsce na zewnątrz domu i wybieramy opcję "Patrz w gwiazdy". Sim rozłoży się na trawie i zacznie gwizdać, spoglądając w gwiazdy. Kiedy będzie patrzył dostatecznie długo, satelita spadnie prosto na niego. ''Ciekawostka: Simowie zgnieceni przez satelitę mogą powrócić pod postacią ducha koloru pomarańczowego. Przy okazji, oprócz pozbycia się niechcianego sima, możemy zyskać jeszcze simoleony. Wystarczy sprzedać satelitę, która nigdy nie kosztuje mniej niż 1000 §. '' 9. Starość. Aby uśmiercić sima w ten sposób, nie trzeba się wysilać. Po prostu kierujemy Simem przez całe jego życie, aż do końca ostatniego etapu - emeryta. ''Ciekawostka: Ci, którzy umarli na skutek starego wieku, mogą powrócić pod postacią białych duchów. '' 10. Grad (wymagane Cztery Pory Roku). Za pomocą PogodoMistrza wywołujemy grad i każemy Simowi wyjść na dwór. Następnie patrzymy, jak ofiara zostaje trafiona kilkanaście razy kulkami gradu w głowę i Sim upadnie. 11. Oparzenie słoneczne (wymagane Cztery Pory Roku). Wystawiamy naszego Sima na otwarte Słońce i czekamy, aż zrobi się cały czerwony, a jego temperatura będzie maksymalna. 12. Piorun (wymagane Cztery Pory Roku). Najbardziej efektywny sposób śmierci. Czekamy, aż na dworze zacznie się burza z piorunami. Wtedy wyprowadzamy Sima na podwórko i kasujemy piorunochron.. Możemy też skasować piorunochron i nie wyprowadzać sima na podwórko. Po prostu czekamy, aż piorun uderzy w dom. Ale musimy liczyć się z tym, że efekt nie będzie nam pasował, bo dom zaczyna się palić i Sim zginie na skutek pożaru (patrz punkt 2.) a nie pioruna. 13. Wampir (wymagane Nocne Życie). W dzień wystawiamy Sima-wampira na słońce i czekamy aż wszystkie potrzeby spadną do zera i sim umrze. Kody na uśmiercenie sima Możesz też otworzyć okienko kodów (ctrl + Shift + C) i wpisać znany nam już kod: ''boolProp testingCheatsEnabled true. Następnie z wciśniętym shift klikamy na Sima i wybieramy "Spawn.."/"Rodney's Death Creator". Pojawi się na nagrobek i wybieramy opcję, którą chcemy. Możesz zapoznać się z poniższym tłumaczeniem: * "Die of Old Age" - Zgiń przez starosć * "Die of Disease" - Zgiń poprzez chorobę * "Die of Satelite" - Zgiń przez spadającą satelitę * "Die of Starvation" - Zgiń przez głodówkę. * "Die by Flies" - Zgiń przez muchy. * "Die of Lightning" - Zgiń przez Piorun. (potrzebne Cztery Pory Roku) * "Die from Fright" - Zgiń przez Strach. * "Die of Drowning" - Zgiń przez Utonięcie. * "Die of Electrocution" - Zgiń przez porażenie prądem. * "Die of Fire" - Zgiń przez pożar. * "Die by Hail" - Zgiń od gradobicia (Potrzebne Cztery Pory Roku) Kategoria:The Sims 2